Kidnapped sister at camp
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: Nates sister was kidnapped 7 years ago what happens when he finds her and they all go on tour. Smitchie xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

MPOV:

"_Natey, do you have to go?" a little girl who look about 9. She had brown hair and green eyes._

"_Sorry Mitchie but you know I do. However, I promise when summer is over and I get back from Camp Rock I'll take you to the park and we will go get ice cream. The little girl just started crying while nodding her head.  
>"Mitchie Black stop crying this instant I will be back before you no it." He said sternly. He pulled her in to a hug and grabbed his suitcase and jumped in to their mum's car with a wave back to the crying girl. <em>

I woke up with a start. That was my 5th dream like that in the last week. From what I had gathered the little girls name was Mitchie Black. I got my laptop out my bag that was next to my bed. I logged on and went straight to google and typed in Mitchie Black. I clicked on to the first link that appeared that apparently was Hot Tunes:

**Mitchie Black. Sister of Connect 3 band member Nate Black has been missing now for 7 years. Nate lead guitarist and back up singer for the pop group Connect 3 has said that he had never stopped looking for her since the day he found out she was missing. "Every State, Continent or Country I always spend a minimum of one day looking for her. My band mates all knew her before she went missing and they all loved her so they help me. Obviously no look yet" Was what Nate Black has had to say on the matter. **

**We wish the best and hope she is found safe and soon.**

I closed my laptop and decided to clear my head. I started walking around camp and before I knew it I was sitting on a bench by the lake. As I was sitting thinking about what I had just read and my dream memories filled my eyes. I gasped as they all seemed to become so clear. I was about to go find Caitlyn when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey Mitch. Are you Ok?" It was Shane. Since final Jam a couple of days ago we were like nothing happened. We still had about a week left of camp.

"Hey Shane. Can I ask you something?" He just nodded and sat down next to me.

"What happened with Mitchie Black?" he looked shocked but then took a deep breath and spoke.

"The year she got kidnapped was our first year here. We all knew each other from school and were always inseparable. Since Uncle Brown owned the camp he could get us in free. We all loved music and decided to go. Only Mitchie was a couple years too young to go. It broke his heart when he had to leave to see her so heart broken. Anyway, when we got home he was really angry at his parents and Mitchie for not coming to final jam. When we got home, there was about 3 police cars outside his house he flew out the car before it had even stopped. By the time we reached him he had broken down. We asked the nearest person what happened and we were shocked and tried to comfort Nate and stay strong me and Jason loved Mitchie and it was like losing our sister. He still think she's out there that's why we all search for her every time we stop on tour. And I finally have found her Mitch. It's you..." Once he finished I nodded and I said I know. He jumped up and engulfed me into a hug. We heard voices arguing and they were getting closer.

"That's Nate and Jason. And there arguing about birds... Again. Stay here let me ask Nate something then you come out Ok?" I nodded and he walked towards the voices.

"Hey Nate can I ask you something?" Nate must have nodded because Shane carried on.

"How would you know Mitchie if we ever saw her again?" He questioned

"Easy by her eyes" Nate replied instantly. I took that as my cue and stepped out from behind the tree. This gained the attention of Nate and Jason. Nate gasped.

"Hey Nate" I spoke timidly.

He ran towards me at the speed of light. As soon as he reached me he pulled me in to a bear hug.

"MITCHIE BLACK WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST 7 YEARS?" He shrieked.

"Natey let go so I can breathe and I'll tell you." I said gasping for breath. He released me pulling me back to the bench. Shane and Jason followed and sat on the floor in front of us.

"Well you see after you left I was really upset so I sat in the front garden, when a lady got out a car. It had been there since you left but I didn't pay any attention. This lady came to me and said did I want to see her dog that was in her car. I thought it would cheer me up as I loved dogs so I said yes. She opened the back door and there was an adorable black Labrador puppy. Anyway as I was leaning in to stroke him. Something hit the back of my head, and everything went black. Anyway I couldn't remember anything about you, Jay Jay or Shay and then last week I started having these recurring dreams of the day you left for camp. And now I remember everything..." I trailed of.

I was soon engulfed into another hug from Nate. I pulled away and turned towards the 2 boys on the floor who both wore smiles. I stood up and so did they. I took a step towards Jason. As soon as I did I was pulled into a new hug.

"I missed you Jay jay" I said. He laughed.

"No-one calls me that except you. Well except this girl I used to go out with the first time she called me that I blew up on her. She didn't know why so she asked Shane and Nate. They told her and she apologised. Anyway a couple of days after that she called me that again and told me I should stop crying over my past. I dumped her and she turned her attention to Shane and Nate but as soon as she said the nick names you called us. She was out the door." Jason rambled. I laughed at his story and hugged him tighter.

I eventually pulled away when I heard a teasing voice.

"So I guess you didn't miss me"

"Of course I did Shay" He grinned and pulled me into him. I pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"Oh and thanks for making sure I saw Nate" he just nodded and smiled.

"Hey Mitch isn't your 'mum' like the caterer here?" I just nodded and Nate pulled me to him. He grabbed my hand he pulled me to Brown's office. He barged in with the others trailing behind. Brown came out from a door and saw us.

"Hey guys. How's it going? Hold on Nate why are you holding Mitchie's hand? I thought my nephew liked her not you? I mean everyone saw it at final jam that had chemistry!" He kept going. Me and Shane had turned red.

"Brown. She's my missing sister" Nate spoke sending glares to Shane. Brown's eyes went wide. He ran to his phone and called the police.

"The police our on their way. Oh and ignore what I said about Shane" He said after hanging up. I went to sit on the sofa while Nate talked to Shane...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

SPOV:

Uh oh I'm in trouble.

"so Shane you like my little sister?" Nate asked quite innocently but I knew him better he was trying to keep cool.

I just nodded.

"are you going to ask her out?" he asked and I just shrugged. "Probably" I replied. He just nodded.

"Just don't hurt her please. She's my little sister so behave." He said sternly. I nodded and walked towards the sofa.

I noticed Mitchie was laying down with her head in Jason's lap. They were talking and laughing about all the things that happened in the last 7 years. Her feet were on the sofa so I picked them up, sat down then put her feet on me. She smiled and it made my heart flutter.

I smiled back and Brown came to say the police were at the gates.

Two minutes later we heard the police cars. We looked out the screen doors and saw one police car come towards the cabin and two towards the kitchen.

MPOV:

"Good morning. I am the sheriff of this State and these are my three deputies." Nate then decided to speak up.

"Good Morning. I'm Nate Black and these are my band mates Shane and Jason." He then pointed to me.

"And this is my sister who was taken 7 years ago. Mitchie Black" I then had to explain what had happened. As soon as I was finished I saw Caitlyn running up the steps as soon as she stepped in the office she flung herself at me.

"OMG I am so sorry Mitchie. I can't believe this. She seemed so nice. Look at it this that thing you told me the other week wasn't stupid and it is actually quite funny now." We just laughed and saw the confused looks. We then stopped. I walked back to the sofa and swapped so now my head was in Shane's lap and my feet in Jason's.

"Shay stop moving." I whined. And a giggle erupted from Caitlyn.

"Mitchie you know the other night? Well maybe we should have another session of that" she said while discretely looked at Shane. I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"I agree Caitlyn" I spoke looking at her and my brother.

" I do not know what you mean" She said but she started blushing.

"Hey I know things Caity. Call it girl intuition. Plus is see what you do." I said adding a wink.

Caitlyn squealed and grabbed a pillow and chucked it at me. I caught it and chucked it back and then in the end we had a pillow fight in Brown's office. We finished and turned to look where there was four sets of laughter.

"So who wants to tell us what that was about cuz we got nothing" Shane said

"Nothing" We said. The boys then had evil grins on their faces and we took of running. I knew Shane would be after me and Nate Caitlyn. Jason would of got distracted.

Me and Caitlyn split up and not too soon after I felt someone land on me and I fell to the floor. The person turned me over and oh look it's Shane.

"Hey Shay" I said in innocence. He just shook his head,

"Come on we need to talk in private." I just nodded and he lead us to his cabin and we set down on his steps.

"Mitchie um... I really like you and I was wondering if maybe you would be my girlfriend?"

I nodded and he grinned like a Cheshire cat. He leant down to me as I leant up to him and our lips met and it was like fireworks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

MPOV:

Once we had broken apart we went back to Browns cabin hand in hand when we got there I heard a car speeding. I turned to look and saw two people a man and a woman step out and run in my direction. They ran straight into the cabin ignoring us but they probably didn't see us.

We walked into the cabin to see the couple sitting patiently. When we walked in they looked up saw me smiled and they rushed over to me. I let go of Shane and was immediately engulfed into a group hug with my parents.

"Mitchie we are so glad your Ok sweetie we missed you. You are never leaving our sight again" my mum gushed just then Nate walked in holding hands with Caitlyn.

"I Knew it. I knew it. I told you Caitlyn!" I shrieked. Caitlyn laughed at the confused looks of Shane, Nate and my parents.

"What Mitch" Nate asked.

"Well you see Natey that pillow fight we had earlier was about you cuz she was saying something about me so I said we needed another all night sleepover to tell secrets and that because I noticed something going on with both of you so yeah." I concluded.

I hadn't noticed Shane taking my hand again until Caitlyn shrieked.

"I knew it too Mitch. I mean it was so obvious" I just laughed.

"Anyway Mitchie since the boys have a world tour this year there are a few options for you. 1. You stay with us and go to school. 2. You go to school for half the year then join the boys on tour. Or 3. You go on tour for the whole year and have a private tutor like the boys" My dad said.

"I would like to do option number 3" I said all the boys cheered and hugged me.

"Yay finally someone who understands me Mitch" Jason said once he pulled away.

"I know Jay Jay but just don't stop the bus every 10 minutes cuz you see a bird OK?" he nodded.

After that I went to pack as the boys had an interview then were starting their tour before camp finished. Me and Caitlyn hugged, cried and said we would text and call constantly. I got in the limo and sat on my own looking out the window as the boys were having a discussion on what to say to what questions.

When we got to the studio there was a lot of fans and paparazzi. Nate came next to me and told me to keep my head down and keep a hold of his hand. I just nodded.

Jason stepped out first then Shane then Nate and then finally me. I took a deep breathe. As so as I stepped out paparazzi screamed asking who I was and if I was Nate's girlfriend. We laughed at that. All the girls were giving me death glares and the paparazzi were trying to get to me. As Shane got in Nate was pulling me along we were nearly at the door about to follow Shane when some paparazzi caught my arm and yanked me away from Nate. I screamed gaining the attention of Nate and Jason.

"Jason, Nate" I screamed by this time Shane had come out to see what the hold up was when he saw me he froze.

"I'll let her go when you answer my questions" As he spoke I stamped on his foot then swung my leg up and hit him where it counts allowing me to get away. I ran straight into Nate's arms and Shane and Jason protected me from everyone else. As soon as we were inside Jason grabbed me and hugged me along with Shane. After calming down it was time for the boys to go onto Stage...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

MPOV:

I watched from the side as the boys sang 'play my music'. As they sat down the interviewer asked about their tour and their new album. Then the dreaded question came up as to who I was and Nate decided to take over the interview.

"Well I am happy to announce that while at camp rock I was able to find my little sister who has been missing for seven years." Once he finished the audience screamed and cheered. I found this really strange.

"So she's in the studio today?" The interviewer questioned.

"Yeah she is Nate wants to spend all the time he has spare with her since he's missed the last 7 years of her life." Jason stated and Nate agreed.

"So do you think she will come out on stage and explain to us what happened for the last 7 years?" The interviewer asked.

All the boys turned to look at me and mouthed no over and over again while shaking my head. Shane however decided to be mean and answer the interviewer for me.

"Of course she would."

"Ok ladies and gentleman please welcome the younger sister of connect 3 Nate Black. Mitchie Black everyone!" The stage hand pushed me out so I walked over to the three boys and shook hands with the interviewer.

"Hello Mitchie it is a pleasure to finally meet you. We have heard so much from Nate about you as a child." I blushed and sent a glare to Nate who just look guilty and smiled shyly at me.

"So what really happened?" She questioned.

I took a deep breath and explained what happened briefly.

"So are you going on tour with your brother or are you going to go with your parents and go to school?" She asked.

"I'm actually going on tour with them this year and help them with some of their songs they have asked me to look at." I replied.

"So you like music?" She asked I just nodded.

"She's amazing. She has a wonderful voice. She only sings original songs. She can play the piano, guitar, violin and can dance." Shane said. This caused me to blush.

"WOW some compliments there Mitchie. Do you think you could sing a song for us?" She inquired. I looked at Nate and he just nodded his head. I looked back at the interviewer and said Ok.

I asked the guys to play the instruments. They said yes and I gave them the music that was in my pocket from what I was writing earlier.

I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
>Just like my attitude<br>I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
>And change your point of view<p>

I just entered this brand new world  
>And I'm so open hearted<br>I know I've got a long way to go but I  
>I'm just getting started<p>

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
>Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception<br>I just entered this brand new world  
>And I'm so open hearted<br>I know I've got a long way to go but I  
>I'm just getting started<p>

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
>To just be real and let the truth be spoken<br>Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
>Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden<br>Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find  
>Myself and time.<p>

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time;  
>I know I'll find myself in time<p>

When I finished the boys stood in shock and the audience gave me a standing ovation. I laughed and we went to sit down near the interviewer.

"Wow Mitchie I never new you could sing like that. Anyway back to the boys. Any love interests for you 3?" she asked Jason shook his head and Shane said yes while Nate stayed silent.

"So Shane who's the lucky lady?"

"She's right here actually." He said pointing to me.

"So you're dating your band mate's sister?" He just nodded.

"Wow so Nate how about you?" she asked and he just shook his head. Me and Shane gasped. I slapped Nate upside the head. Getting a few gasps and laughs from various people.

"Don't you dare lie Nathanial!" I hissed.

"OW MITCHIE! You got better at hitting I see. Ok anyway I was lying I'm going out with Mitchie's best friend from camp rock Caitlyn." The interviewer nodded and asked a few more questions then allowed us to leave. After to boys finished backstage we went to the door to get out and Shane wrapped an arm around me and Nate took my hand while Jason led the way. Paparazzi were crazier than earlier. We eventually got onto the tour bus that had arrived while we were in the studio. Once we got on we saw all my things from my house in boxes scattered around. I walked over to the first box and opened it to see all my old photo albums. A smile grace my features and the others came over and saw the photo albums and got them out the box and started to look through them. They laughed at a few and awed at some.

I went around the boxes looking inside each one. When I got to one box I looked inside and saw all the ugly clothes some of my 'family' had given me and the Victoria secrets things I wear to bed. I gasped and laughed at what was inside gaining the attention of the boys who started to come over to see what was inside.

I slammed the box shut and shook my head and they pouted but I stood my ground and they finally gave in turning their attention back to the photo albums. So I carried looking through the boxes. I found all my clothes, make up, jewellery and things I decorated my room with. As I was opening a different box I heard a couple of gasps. As I looked over I saw them looking at the photo album of when I went to sleepovers. I walked over to them to see why they gasped and saw me and Sierra in a small Victoria secrets night gown. Mine was green and Sierra's was blue. When the boys noticed I was there they looked at me then the photo then back to me.

Jason snapped out of it first "WOW Mitch never thought you would wear things like that! One question though. Who took the photo?" I smiled at him before replying.

"Thanks Jay, Jay and Danielle tried to take it but she couldn't so she sulked while Jake took it" I answered

"Whose Jake? And why was he at a girl's sleepover?" Jason questioned.

"Jake was our best friend and he never really dated so most people thought he was gay. He wasn't though. Anyway after he took the photo he had to leave. As he was walking home some jocks from our school who were drunk started to beat him up. They ended up beating him to dead. Danielle couldn't move on so she moved away. Me and Sierra managed to get over it but he's always in our hearts." I said and then Jason hugged me before going to look through the rest of my boxes.

"Um Mitch please say whoever packed your stuff left these at the house" Before I could reply Jason decided to speak up.

"There in a box over here Nate and how did you find so many different colours Mitch?" He questioned.

Nate shouted what and went to where Jason was and groaned when he looked in it. I turned back to Shane and he didn't say anything instead he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him and attached his lips to mine in a fiery passionate kiss which then turned into a heated make out session. Well until Nate decided to ruin it by clearing his throat and telling us to get a room. Shane just smirked and then bent down to whisper in my ear.

" That doesn't sound to bad. Maybe you could model that green night gown." I smacked his chest and giggled. Before I could respond my phone went of. When I saw who was calling I screamed and picked up the phone.

"CAITLYN!" I screamed. "MITCHIE!" she screamed back.

"OMG I MISS YOU WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?" We both screamed at the same time resulting in us laughing. We then spoke about our days. As Caitlyn told me how grateful she was that I got Nate to speak the truth on this interview Shane pulled me on to his lap and he started to kiss up my and jaw line causing Nate to groan. Caitlyn heard.

"OMG Nate is so sexy when he does that and his kisses taste of cake and they are so soft" Caitlyn was babbling about how hot my brother was.

"Oh and that birth mark that's on his lower back. Wow it goes really low but its cute." She carried on babbling and I had a look of disgust on my face.

"CAITLYN TO MUCH INFORMATION!" I shrieked gaining the attention of everyone on the bus.

"What?" She questioned.

"HE'S MY BROTHER! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT BIRTH MARK?" I screamed down the phone. Shane and Jason looked at Nate who was blushing.

"Well we may have had a heavy make out session. Like you don't have any with Shane and you would want the details I'm giving you if it was for some other guy!" she replied.

"Ok first of GROSS. Second of very, very true." I replied.

"So how's it going on the bus?" She questioned.

"Ok except when they found one of my photo albums and a box they were not meant to see." I said then she wanted details but I told her I would tell her later.

"So what's going on at Camp rock?" I asked.

"A lot actually. You see I went to Browns cabin earlier to see if I needed to go to kitchen duty you know after everything that happened and I walked in on him and Dee having a pretty heated make out session. Then Barron introduced me to someone called Troy who said he knew you and then he tried to make a move on me!" she ranted down the phone.

"WHAT DETAILS. NOW. AND I KNOW TROY ALRIGHT!" I screamed.

"Mitch chill! Now what do you want to know first?" she said.

"You walking in on Brown and Dee making out" I said. As soon as I said that the 3 members of connect 3 broke out of their staring contest and turned to me screaming what.

I decided to put them on speaker so we could all listen to Caitlyn's story...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

MPOV:

"Right so I was going to speak to Brown to see if I needed to work in the kitchen's after everything that has happened and I walked in to his cabin to see him and Dee going at it pretty heatedly so I cleared my throat and they pulled away turns out they have been going out for a year! I mean who knew right!" Caitlyn explained.

"OMG we so knew that something was going on Caity!" I squealed she just squealed back and agreed.

"Ok Mitch I explained that now explain about !" she demanded. As soon as I heard that I tensed and looked at the three boys sitting opposite me.

Jason looked confused. Nate looked curious. Shane he looked jealous.

"Sure Caity hold on one minute." I said grabbing my phone and turning the speakerphone of. I walked out the room with the boys following like lost puppies. I entered my room and just as they boys were about to come in I slammed the door in their face and then ran to my ensuite and locked the door.

"Ok Cait. Last year I started dating him. After a couple months he invited me to his house so I could help him study for a history test. Anyway when I got to his house no-one was home. When I stepped through the doors he dragged me to his room. He pushed me to the bed and started taking my clothes of saying that I hadn't put anything up in the last two months and now he was taking payment. I kept telling him no over and over Cait but he didn't listen. He kept going and he rapped me Cait. I was 15 and he rapped me." I finished and had silent tears running down my face. I could hear Caitlyn's heavy breathing down the phone.

"I am going to go find him and then kill him." She hissed.

"Caitlyn you will NOT. OK? I am coming up as soon as I can so don't go near him we will deal together. Tell Brown what's happening and I'll text you to meet me at the gate when I get close." I spoke quickly.

"Fine but hurry. I don't know how long I can sit and do nothing for" she said. I just agreed and said I would be there in a few hours.

As soon as I hung up I quickly packed a bag grabbed the keys to my car that sat by the side of the tour bus at the moment. I opened my bedroom door and walked towards the door.

As I walked out into the living area everyone looked at me then my bag then my keys then my tears and ran over to me.

"What happened?" Nate and Shane asked at the same time.

"Um I'm going back to camp rock till it is over I need to do something and stop Cait from doing something." They looked confused but then all three of them moved in sync to block my exit.

"You're not leaving until you explain" Nate said.

I cracked.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? THAT MY EX WHO RAPPED ME IS AT CAMP ROCK AND HAS TRIED TO MAKE A MOVE ON CAITLYN AND SHE WANTS TO KILL HIM?" I shouted.

They all stood there shocked while tears ran down my face.

Jason immediately pulled me into a hug and he had tears running down his face. Nate came around and pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead, my older brother looked heartbroken.

Shane pulled me into a bear hug once Nate let going saying how bad he felt and how sorry he was. I nodded and went to run out the door but Nate stopped me.

"Do you really think you're going alone?" He asked and smiled then proceeded to pull me out the door with Shane and Jason following.

After a couple of hours we finally arrived and met up with Brown and Caitlyn by the gates.

As soon as they saw me they ran over to hug me giving me comfortable words. It was working till I saw him walking towards us with a smirk on his face.

"That's him" I whispered so everyone could hear.

As soon as I said that they all stepped around me in a protective circle.

"Hey Baby. What no kiss? What are you doing with these people? Would you all get away from her?" He demanded. We all scoffed.

"Your not getting anywhere near her again!" Caitlyn, Brown, Jason and Nate all said at the same time. Weird. Shane just glared at him.

"Excuse me who do you think you are? She's my girlfriend!" Troy said smugly.

"So sorry let's introduce ourselves" Brown replied sarcastically.

"I'm Brown. Mitchie is the daughter I never had and I own this camp." Brown said and looked at Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn Geller. Mitchie's producer and also her best friend I know her better than she knows herself." She then promptly looked at Jason.

"Jason White. From connect three. Mitchie's best friend" He then looked at Shane.

"Shane Grey. From connect three. Mitchie's boyfriend and my uncle owns the camp." He then looked at Nate who was holding my hand for support.

"Nate Black. From connect three. Mitchie's big brother."

By the time they had all finished Troy looked like he had smoke coming out of his ears.

"WHAT? I'M HER BOYFRIEND AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY BROTHERS! YOU LIED YOU SAID YOU DIDNT LIKE CONNECT THREE. I STILL DONT KNOW WHY YOU CAME TO THIS CAMP ITS NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY TALENT!" He fumed. When he was finished I had tears in my eyes and everyone looked furious.

"YOU ARE SO NOT MY BOYFRIEND! THAT FINISHED A YEAR AGO WHEN YOU RAPPED ME! I WAS KIDNAPPED AND DIDNT REMEMBER THE BOYS UNTIL RECENTLY AND YOU DONT KNOW IF I HAVE NO TALENT YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD ME!" I screamed at him.

"SO GO ON THEN PERFORM." he screamed back.

I looked at Caitlyn and asked for the piece I recently wrote on the drive here as I sent her the lyrics so she could produce the music. I smirked at her and she smirked back knowing this song was about Troy.

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<p>

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know what you don't know<p>

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again<p>

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<p>

But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

"Ok so you can perform but it still doesn't explain why you are cheating on me" He said with disgust in his voice.

"I am not cheating on you. We were so over when you rapped me a year ago!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"I never rapped you. You wanted it as much as I did" was his reply. I scoffed and stepped out of my protection circle to stand by Caitlyn.

" I wanted nothing you did o me. What part of the whole thing gave you that idea? Was it me screaming no get of me or was it me clawing you so you would release me so I could feel my body and get away" I asked. I heard gasps from behind me but chose to ignore them. Troy looked smug so I looked at Caitlyn the same time she looked at me and I could see in her eyes that we had the same idea. So we both started to walk forwards while smiling evilly.

The others looked on in curiosity. When we got in front of him we both lifted our feet slammed them down with our heals landing on his foot as soon as he screamed we slapped his cheeks hard and kicked his knees so his legs gave way. It looked quite good as we did it at the same time.

"How do they do that?" Jason asked the boys behind us. We turned our heads to boys winked and said "We just know each other in sync" we then proceeded to laugh.

"Troy I want you out my camp within half an hour or I call the police" Brown stated.

Me and Caitlyn started walking away when I felt two arms circle my waist. I looked up and saw Shane. He smiled and pecked my lips. I smiled back.

"Mitch we need to go we leave for our first concert in about four hours." I nodded and walked back with Cait and Shane.

When we got to the others I hugged Brown.

"Thanks Brown" I whispered.

"No problem poppet. Now listen have fun and if you need to speak to anyone or need me I am always a phone call away." I nodded and smiled then walked to Cait. We ran to each other and were immediately engulfed into the other person's arms.

"Phone me whenever and I promise I will come visit you in a couple of months" She said I nodded and pulled away.

I waved to Caitlyn and Brown then stepped into the car and we drove back to the tour bus...


End file.
